1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to connectors for joining flexible metallic raceway to electrical enclosures and providing a complete ground path between such raceway and metallic electrical enclosures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art connectors of the type desired consisted of metallic body portions made of malleable iron castings or steel stampings having a threaded cylindrical end portion for insertion within the opening of a metallic electrical enclosure, and upon which a locknut was threaded to engage the wall of such enclosure between the locknut and a shoulder intermediate the connector length. A raceway insertion limit was placed at the free end of the threaded cylindrical end portion which could also receive a throat to protect conductors from the raceway entering the enclosure.
The opposite end of the connector consisted of a clamp mechanism for engaging the raceway and making a good electrical connection with it, so that a complete ground path extends between the raceway and the electrical enclosure via the connector. The clamp mechanisms employed single screw clamping sections, two screw clamping sections, or single and double tooth clamping sections. Most of such clamping mechanisms distorted the raceway, the connector, or both, making reuse of the raceway or connector impractical.
Regardless of which type of connector was used, a number of separate parts had to be produced and assembled or complex stamping, forming, and threading operations were required, making the cost of the connector substantial.